


Holiday Magic

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Christmas Drabble Day 2018 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas meltdown, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Sweet Loki, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: sheerioasteroidpanda asked:So my friend >,> suggested something along the lines of the reader/OFC is Loki’s partner and is so excited for the holidays and is planning a huge dinner/family party for her own family and the avengers at the tower/compound but everything that could go wrong is. Decorations aren't staying up, ham is burning, added salt instead of sugar to the pie, haven't gotten the presents in the mail yet, type deal. Loki doesn't understand why she's so stressed about everything being perfect for both of her (1/?) Families and hasn't been much help or just doing the minimal effort to help until its the day of or the day before and the girl has a complete breakdown and Loki sort of starts to understand and magically fixes everything, you know as Loki do 😚 (2/2) i love you as always and am looking forward to all the stories even if it aint mine 🧡🦖🧡





	Holiday Magic

 

* * *

Loki walked into the kitchen to find the oven open and the last vestiges of smoke curling from within. Flour was a slash of white over the dark countertop, and the pie crusts Jamie had obsessed over these last three days were shattered on the floor, pie filling everywhere. Through the open doorway into the living room, the tree lay on its side, the garlands which once hung in elegant loops along the ceiling had clearly been the culprit as they now lay on the floor, but the most distressing thing about it all was finding Jaime sitting in the corner covered in flour, crying into her apron. 

“Darling!” He crouched down beside her. “What happened?”

“Everything went wrong!” she sobbed, pulling away from him. “I’ve ruined Christmas!”

“It is only a day, sweet. There’s no need to get so worked up about it.” 

She’d been an utter basket case about the entire folly for weeks, running here and there and everywhere, stressing about the tree, the pies, the presents. Things she’d order in the mail hadn’t arrived yet, causing her to rush out and buy more gifts, these less “perfect” than her original choices. 

She’d been short with him, snapping when he would tell her to relax, it was just another trivial human holiday. That had flown over like a dead duck, sending Loki rushing from the room when her features had frozen over, and she’d pointed at the door. 

“Stop saying that!” She shoved him away. “It might seem stupid and trivial to you, but to me it’s  _ important _ ! I love Christmas, and this is the first time I get to host not just my family but also our friends!”

He chose not to remind her the so-called Avengers were her friends when fresh tears flooded down her face. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this day since I was a little girl learning from my grandmother how to stuff a turkey and glaze a ham properly. Now the turkey is dry as a bone, the stuffing is over saged, and that is what’s left of my  _ ham _ !” Great heaving sobs shook Jamie’s whole body as she broke down all over again. “Everything’s in shambles! I’ve ruined Christmas!”

It dawned on him in that instant how selfish he’d been. He hadn’t wanted to see how important this day was when he thought the whole thing nonsense. Now, now he could see it wasn’t. Not to her. Not to the woman who meant so much to him. “Jamie, darling. Come, love, up on your feet. It will be alright. You’ll see.”

She shook her head. “It won’t. It really won’t.”

He cupped her flour smeared cheek. “It will. Your family is coming to see you, not your decorations or your food or what gifts you purchased. They are coming because they love you. Now. Go and clean up. There is an hour until they will begin arriving. I’ll take care of the mess.”

“No, Loki, you don’t need to do that. I can help,” she protested. 

He tsked softly, turned her to face the door he’d initially come through and patted her bottom to get her moving. “Go. Take your time. Compose yourself. I’ve got this.”

She slumped from the room in defeat. 

****

Forty minutes later when Jamie returned, Loki was humming in the kitchen, wrapped in a red and white frilly apron, sliding a perfectly golden Turkey back in the oven beside a beautifully glazed ham. It smelled terrific, and the pies she'd dumped on the floor were sitting waiting to be baked. 

Through the doorway into the living room where the tree had been a shattered mess of broken ornaments and fallen decorations, everything now appeared as stunningly beautiful as she'd hoped it would. 

“Loki!” 

“Darling,” he smiled and shut the oven door. “You look gorgeous.” He walked over and took her by the waist, eyes admiring the black dress with it's overskirt of red lace. 

“What… what? How?” 

He tsked and gently kissed her cheek. “Magic, pet. What else?” 

He chuckled, but she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

He patted her back and held her close even when she tried to pull away. “I must ask your forgiveness, love. I should have been helping you more from the beginning. I didn't understand the importance to you until today.”

Jaime shook her head. “You came through for me when I needed it most. I've never loved you more, Loki. Thank you.” A jingle of bells sounded overhead causing Jamie to look up and laugh. “Tricky of you.”

Loki too looked up at the sprig of mistletoe unfurling to hang from a red ribbon. “Now how did that get there?” His grin was full of mischief when he ducked his head and stole a kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, darling,” he murmured against her lips.

“Merry Christmas, Loki.” 

-The End-

 


End file.
